Tournent les violons
by Buggy-Tale
Summary: Marinette, jeune servante dans un somptueux château, à la possibilité de participer au bal organisé par sa maîtresse de château. Elle y rencontre Chat Noir, ne sachant pas qu'il s'agit d'un prince, que se passera-t'il lorsque minuit sonnera et qu'il faudra ôter son masque...? (dans cette fiction, les personnages n'ont pas leurs rôles de supers héros).
1. Chapter 1

**Tournent les violons (cendrillon revisitée)**

* * *

 _ **Coucou les loulous ! Me revoila avec une toute nouvelle fiction, je ne pensais pas en écrire une nouvelle tout de suite, mais l'inspiration m'est venue comme un éclair ^^. Mon chapitre est très court, j'en suis désolée mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

1675, une jeune fille, à la somptueuse chevelure bleutée, slalomait entre la vingtaine de domestique qui courait ça et là dans les longs couloirs animés du château. Tenant une haute pile d'assiettes en porcelaine, la jeune fille tâchait de son mieux de ne pas trébucher – comme elle en avait si souvent l'habitude – et de ne pas faire tomber sa précieuse pile, qui, à ses yeux, représentait tout l'or du monde.

Virevoltant avec toute la grâce du monde, elle évita de justesse une énième servante, qui courrait comme une possédée avec du linge tout frais sorti de la laverie, et manqua de faire tomber son précieux. Poussa un ultime juron – à la fois pour les autres mais aussi pour elle-même – elle se remise en chemin et traversa, cette fois-ci sans encombres, l'interminable couloir qui lui faisait face.

 _ **ooo**_

Une immense porte en bois massif se trouvait au bout du couloir. Avec ses couleurs brunes et dorée en plus de ses magnifiques dessins gravés dans le bois, cette porte était digne de se retrouver dans les plus somptueux châteaux de tout Paris, la ville Lumière.

En arrivant devant cette immense porte de bois, la bleutée se tourna de sorte à pouvoir être dos à la géante de bois et la poussa en s'aidant de son dos et de ses fesses. Après avoir soupiré face à la lourdeur de la géante, elle entra dans l'immense salle à manger qui se présentait à elle et soupira rien qu'en imaginant tout le travail qui lui était offert avec la bénédiction d'être servante dans l'un des plus grand châteaux de Paris.

 _ **\- Allez Marinette ! plus vite commencé, plus vite terminé et plus Alya sera satisfaite.**_

Alya n'était autre que la maîtresse du château, bien que riche soit-elle, cette jeune fille – du même âge que notre belle Marinette – était un véritable ange tombé du ciel. Elle était aussi douce qu'un agneau et traitait ses domestiques avec énormément de bonté et de gentillesse – contrairement à une certaine Chloé Bourgeois, fille d'un riche compte de Paris, qui traitait ses domestiques comme de vulgaires objets – Marinette se répétait chaque jour qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être naît dans ce château.

Elle avança avec beaucoup de peine dans la pièce et commença à disposer, selon les désirs de sa maîtresse, les assiettes une part une sur les longues tables de banquet qui meublait cette immense salle. Tout comme l'ensemble du château et de ses nombreuses pièces à vivre, la salle à manger était décorée de noble tapisserie et drapeaux en soie, brodés à la main par les meilleurs tapisseurs de France, ceux-ci était tous dans les tons dorés, rouge et marron et racontaient certains passage de l'histoire de France.

Se laissant aller à son admiration pour ses merveilleuses tapisseries, Marinette en oublia sa tâche principale et se hâta de finir ce qu'elle avait débuté.

 _ **ooo**_

 _ **\- Ouf ! c'était la dernière.**_

Marinette, qui venait tout juste de terminer son long dressage d'assiette, s'essuya le front où avait perlait quelques gouttelettes de sueurs et se pencha en arrière pour s'étirer son dos devenu douloureux à force d'avoir eu à se pencher au dessus des longues tables de bois.

Elle se stoppa nette en entendant l'éternelle porte de bois. Se tournant vers celle-ci pour voir qui venait d'entrer, elle soupira et souri soulagée en apercevant Alya à l'entrée de la salle. Celle-ci s'avança vers elle, presque en sautillant trop heureuse de découvrir son amie dans la pièce. Elle l'enlaça chaleureusement dans ses bras et se stoppa en voyant Marinette grimacer.

 _ **\- Tout va bien Mari ?**_ demanda Alya à son amie, qui s'inquiétait réellement de son état. En effet celle-ci en faisait toujours trop et bien plus que ce qu'on lui demandait.

 _ **\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste une douleur passagère à force de me pencher au dessus des tables.**_

La maîtresse de maison grimaça en suggérant qu'elle n'aurait pas dû laisser son amie faire cette tâche seule, mais Marinette la rassura en lui disant que ce n'était rien, alors elle lui demanda en gardant son jolie sourire.

 _ **\- J'ai l'impression que tu me cherchais ?**_

 _ **\- Oui, j'aimerai que tu fasses un tout petit quelque chose pour moi…**_ elle se stoppa dans sa phrase pour voir la réaction de la bleutée qui gardait son éternel sourire. Alya continua en voyant le sourire de son amie. _**J'aurai besoin que tu me crée une robe pour le bal costumé que j'organise dans deux semaines.**_

Marinette écarquilla les yeux face à la demande de la jeune fille réaliser une robe était tout à fait dans ses cordes – Marinette était réputée pour faire de somptueuses créations dignes des plus grands couturiers de France – mais en deux semaines ?! Cela lui paraissait impossible à réaliser. Mais elle voulait tout de même relever le défi de sa jeune maîtresse pour lui faire plaisir, faire plaisir aux autres était ce qui la rendait vraiment heureuse, aussi ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle acceptait les délires un peu fous de son amie.

 _ **\- Je ne te promets pas d'y arriver…mais… je veux bien essayer de faire ça pour toi.**_ Alya se jeta immédiatement dans ses bras en hurlant de joie.

 _ **\- Merci Mari !**_ _**tu es vraiment la meilleure !**_ elle s'arrêta un instant comme pour réfléchir, levant les yeux vers le plafond elle enchaîna. _**Aussi, j'espère que tu auras le temps de te créer une tenue pour que tu puisses, toi aussi, venir lors du bal.**_

Marinette écarquilla les yeux tout en se figeant complètement en entendant la dernière phrase de son amie, elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait entendu, ce n'était pas possible…

 _ **\- Je…**_ ça y est elle recommençait à bégayer. _ **Je ne peux pas participer à ce bal, je ne suis qu'une domestique.**_

 _ **\- Bien sur que si, et j'insiste ! tu fais assez de chose pour moi pour que je te remercie.**_ Alya lui afficha un sourire sincère et Marinette ne pu que sauter de joie en criant de bonheur tellement elle était heureuse.

Alya congédia Marinette pour que celle-ci puisse se mettre au travaille et, décidément, Marinette allait avoir du pain sur la planche. Marinette se hâta de retourner à sa chambre de domestique, une vieille paillasse ainsi qu'une vieille bougie ornait la petite pièce. La seule différence que l'on pouvait constater avec les autres chambres des autres domestiques, c'est que Marinette, elle, possédait assez de matériel de couture pour rhabiller toute une armée prête à partir en guerre. S'installant sur le petit siège devait sa machine à coudre, Marinette choisissait les tissu qu'elle allait utiliser pour les deux robes et se mis au travail en soupirant, vraiment ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle allait pouvoir se reposer en toute sérénité…

 _ **ooo**_

* * *

 _ **Voilou ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira, je vais me presser de commencer le second chapitre avant que Dame Inspiration ne décide de me laisser seule ^^ !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le second chapitre de Tournez les violons. Celui-ci est un peu plus long que le premier ^^**_

 _ **j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

En se piquant une nouvelle fois le doigt avec son aiguille, Marinette soupira de nouveau en s'essuyant le front. Les deux semaines que lui avait laissé son amie étaient déjà presque terminée, songeait-t-elle tandis qu'elle essayait de terminer les coutures de sa propre robe.

En début de semaine, Marinette avait commencé par prendre les mesures de son amie. Elle avait ensuite écouté les nombreuses demandes idées de sa jeune maîtresse de maison, et, franchement, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Alya avait, en effet, demandé une robe bustier faite de plumes et qui collerait à merveille à son personnage lors du bal masqué : la Dame Colombe. Griffonnant de nombreux croquis sur ses cahiers à dessins et après de nombreuses boulettes de papiers jetaient comme de vulgaires épluchures de pomme de terres, Mari avait enfin trouvé l'idée du siècle pour son amie. Elle avait travaillé dur pendant plus de huit jours sur la tenue de bal de son amie et elle avait finalement réussi à créer quelque chose digne de ses attentes mais surtout digne d'être porté par sa jeune maîtresse de maison. Lorsqu'Alya avait découvert la merveille que lui avait concoctée son amie, celle-ci avait littéralement sauté de joie. La robe créée par la jeune domestique était une longue robe en soie blanche digne des plus grandes princesses. Cette robe bustier, comme le souhaité Alya, était ornée de longues plumes blanches pailletées sur le haut du bustier, celle-ci recouvraient le bustier de sorte que les plumes sortent du vêtement et soient en contact avec la délicate peau couleur café au lait de la jeune femme, sous ces belles plumes blanches, Marinette avait eut l'idée de coudre de la dentelle blanche pour ajouter un peu plus de finesse au tissus, idée qui avait fortement plus à la jeune femme qui servait de modèle à notre créatrice. Le bas était plus chaste et bien plus évasé que le haut. Celui-ci mettait très bien en valeur la fine taille de la jeune métisse. Il était, lui aussi, orné de dentelle blanche et de quelques reflets pailletés. Pour accompagner la robe de la demoiselle, Marinette lui avait également fabriqué un chapeau haut de forme blanc, recouvert sur tout sa surface de plumes blanches toutes aussi soyeuses que celles décorant la robe.

En voyant sa robe pour la première fois, Alya avait mille fois remercié son amie en la serrant puissamment dans ses bras et en lui répétant plusieurs fois combien elle était géniale et incroyablement douée avec ses délicats doigts de fées. Celle-ci en avait vivement rougit mais avais bien vite su dire que ce n'était rien.

Seulement depuis, Marinette allait grandement manquer de temps pour terminer sa propre robe. Certes, la robe était presque terminée mais il lui restait quand même tout ses accessoires à coudre, que ce soit les gants mais aussi son loup qui suivrait sa tenue. Également sous forme de robe bustier, la robe de notre couturière restait néanmoins plus simple que celle d'Alya. De la même longueur que la robe précédemment créée, elle ne comportait pas toute ses plumes ni toutes ses dentelles. La robe était rouge à pois noir, telle une coccinelle, avec juste un peu de dentelle noire sur le haut du bustier pour que la robe ne soit pas toute simple. Avec cette simple mais somptueuse robe, Marinette avait prévue, si le temps le lui accordait, de créer de long gants noirs en soir entourés, jusqu'au bout des doigts, de dentelle noire ainsi qu'un loup en soie rouge à pois noir également en dentelles qui viendrait habiller son si jolie visage. Alya savait parfaitement que, pour créer sa tenue entièrement, Marinette aurait besoin des jours entiers qui allait suivre, elle avait donc décider de lui laisser le reste de sa semaine sans tâche à réaliser dans le château et ce que ce la ne plaise ou non à la jeune fille.

 _ **ooo**_

Les deux semaines avaient finalement finit de s'écouler et Marinette était parvenue au bout de sa tâche sans encombres. Fière d'elle, elle observait sa tenue, son chef d'œuvre, désormais terminé. Posant ses mains douloureuses à cause des nombreux coups d'aiguille qu'elle s'était prise dans les mains, elle soupira et s'exclama le sourire aux lèvres.

 _ **\- J'y suis finalement parvenu ! je suis vraiment fière de ma nouvelle création.**_

Elle se dirigea droit vers un des éléments de sa tenue et le pris entre ses doigts fins. Traçant le contour du masque en soie qu'elle venait tout juste de créer, elle contemplait chaque petit disque de dentelle noires cousus sur le masque et les effleurait délicatement du bout des doigts, de peur des les abîmer. Elle était particulièrement fière d'avoir créé cette pièce-ci, elle l'a trouvait particulièrement délicate et adorable.

La porte de la pièce qui lui servait de chambre et de lieu de travail s'ouvrit et l'arracha à sa contemplation. Se tourna vers la porte de bois, maintenant ouverte, le demoiselle pu apercevoir la maîtresse du château pointer le bout de son nez. Fidèle à elle-même, Alya était toujours aussi curieuse pensait Marinette. Mais cette facette chez son amie la faisait sourire, c'est qui lui plaisait le plus chez son amie.

 _ **\- Marinette… ! c'est vraiment époustouflant ! je suis sûre qu'elle t'ira à ravir !**_

Elle avança vers la création de Marinette et touchant du bout des doigts, pour ne pas froisser la création de la jeune couturière, le fins tissus qui habillerai très bientôt la demoiselle. Tout en gardant son beau sourire, Alya se tourna vers Marinette et vit son regard pétiller.

 _ **\- Personne ne pourras jamais deviner que tu es une domestique tellement tu seras belle, tu risqueras même de me faire de l'ombre.**_

Marinette sentit ses joues se réchauffer tellement elle était heureuse, seulement elle ne savait pas vraiment si ça place était réellement dans un noble bal costumé. Elle dit par à son amie de ses craintes de ne pas avoir le droit d'entrer dans ce monde auquel elle n'appartient pas.

 _ **\- Marinette… la richesse ne fait pas tout dans la vie. La véritable richesse chez une personne est celle de son cœur. Et je peux te dire que ta bonté et plus grande que celle de toutes les personnes vivant sous ce château.**_

Marinette s'avança pour enlacer chaleureusement son amie.

 _ **\- Merci d'être là Alya. Tu es une véritable amie.**_

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit tout en serrant plus fort la jeune fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci répondit chaleureusement à son étreinte et lui affirma de nouveau qu'elle avait véritablement sa place dans se bal costumé.

 _ **\- Maintenant, je veux que tu te repose tu as une longue journée qui t'attend.**_

 _ **ooo**_

Au petit matin suivant, l'agitation parcourait tous les couloirs du château. Tout le monde courrait dans tout les sens dans le but de finir à temps les préparatifs de la fête. Marinette, qui dormait sereinement fût réveillée par toutes cette agitation et par le brouhaha des domestiques affolés. Elle se leva tant bien que mal mais sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut sa création fraîchement terminée.

 _ **Aujourd'hui est un jour nouveau Marinette.**_

Elle quitta la petite chambre et s'engouffra dans les longs couloirs à la recherche de quelqu'un qui accepterai volontiers son aide afin de faire défiler la journée. Elle avait hâte d'être au soir même et ne tenait réellement plus en place, ce qui avait le don de faire rire la maîtresse du château.

 _ **ooo**_

Le soir arriva enfin et le bal aller bientôt ouvrir ses potes aux invités. Marinette s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et tentait de coiffer du mieux qu'elle pu sa belle chevelure bleutée. Baissant les bras, elle décida qu'un chignon bien coiffé serait plus efficace et plus simple à réaliser, de plus cela lui irait tout aussi bien que les cheveux détachés. Observant son œuvre dans le miroir, elle enleva quelques mèches de son chignon afin d'entourer son fin visage et le rendre encore plus agréable à voir.

Elle s'empressa de prendre sa robe et l'enfila tout doucement pour ne pas l'accrocher ou l'arracher. Elle passa ses longs gants de soie et de dentelle noire puis ses chaussures et se stoppa lorsqu'il fut l'heure de mettre son loup. Elle espérait vraiment que celui-ci ferai son petit effet et fut incroyablement surprise en se regardant dans le seul miroir qui décorait sa petite chambre. Tournant sur elle-même, Marinette avait du mal à reconnaître la personne qui se tenait face à elle. La femme devant elle – par ce qu'elle ressemblait bel et bien à une femme – donnait l'impression d'être forte et sûre d'elle, tout le contraire de la pauvre Marinette. Avec ce masque, qui illuminait le teint d'ordinaire pale de Marinette, celle-ci ressemblait à une autre femme, avec ce masque elle aurait le droit de franchir toutes les limites qu'elle s'était, jadis, imposée, elle allait pouvoir s'imposer avec audace et montrait qu'elle n'était pas la faible Marinette. Ce soir, elle sera tout le contraire de Marinette. Ce soir, elle sera la fière et séduisante Ladybug.

 _ **ooo**_

* * *

 _ **Haha ! Voilà j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, je vais essayer de publier des que possible le chapitre 3, je ne promet pas qu'il sera en ligne immédiatement il faut quand même que je bosse un peut mes cours XD. Bisous à vous tous !  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Coucou les loulous ! Ha y est je publie enfin le chapitre 3 ! Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir était si longue (et encore le mot est faible), mais avec mes cours, les partiels, la fatigue... j'ai vraiment eu la flemme ^^'_  
**

 ** _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ! Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

La soirée était à peine entamée que les invités faisaient déjà leurs premiers pas sur l'immense tapis rouge qui avait était déroulé en l'honneur de ces nobles gens. Alya courrait dans tout les sens. Elle paraissait bien plus affolée, stressée et excitée, qu'à son habitude. Pourtant, cela n'était pas la première fois qu'elle organisait ce genre de réception, c'était même plutôt à son habitude d'organiser d'immense fête. Pourtant elle sentait que cette soirée ne serait pas comme d'habitude.

Vérifiant que tout était bien en place, notre chère maîtresse de maison ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête, lorsqu'elle aperçut les premières têtes camouflées derrière des loups, tous différents les uns des autres, son agitation parut s'envoler et elle respira à plein poumon et retrouva toute sa sérénité et sa joie en allant accueillir ses nobles invités.

 **ooo**

Debout face aux immenses marches de marbre du château, une belle et souple chevelure dorée brillait sous les reflets de la bienveillante lune. Tout de noir vêtue, la blonde chevelure s'avançait d'un pas lent et non décidé vers les lourdes portes du château, désormais ouvertes. S'arrêtant devant ces portes, il observa l'intérieur de château, souffla d'un air ennuyé, et franchit finalement d'un pas sur de lui le seuil de la maison. A peine eu-t-il franchi les portes, qu'une furie lui plongea dans les bras. Son sourire s'afficha enfin lorsqu'il reconnu sa jeune amie.

\- **_Adrien !_** C'est Alya qui venait de lui sauter dessus aussi déchaînée qu'une tornade, elle le serra dans ses bras et poursuivit. _**Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais !** Tu es sublime._

En effet, son costume était sublime. Tout de noir vêtu, le dénommé Adrien portait un long manteau noir possédant une queue noire en cuir dans le dos et finissant en une longue traîne noire reposant sur le sol. Il était chaussé avec de grandes bottes noires en cuir, elles aussi, et était maquillé d'un loup noir en cuir révélant et mettant merveilleusement bien ses pupilles verte émeraudes en valeur. Sa chevelure blonde était habillée d'un diadème de cuir noir possédant deux oreilles de chat et sous son masque, le blond avait tracé trois fins traits représentant les moustaches d'un chat ainsi qu'une sorte de rond noir sur son nez pour son fin museau. Sous son déguisement, le jeune homme respirait la grâce et la prestance.

Se détachant de l'étreinte de son amie, Adrien attrapa la fine main gantée de la jeune maîtresse de maison pour lui faire un baise main. Les lèvres à peine posées sur la main de la jeune femme, il se redressa et lui fit un immense sourire.

\- **_Ma chère Alya, ce soir vous aurez le plaisir d'avoir affaire à votre noble prince Chat Noir._** A défaut de ressembler à un prince, Adrien faisait en réalité parti de la plus noble classe du royaume. Adrien était réellement un prince. **_Mais ne parlons pas de moi, Vous êtes tout simplement divine Alya, la personne qui à composé ta tenue est un génie !_** Un rire lui échappa à l'écoute du compliment mais se repris aussitôt.

\- **_Si Vous saviez mon jeune ami._** Sur cette dernière phrase Alya dû abandonner son ami pour accueillir de nouveaux invités qui pointaient le bout de leur nez.

 **ooo**

Marinette était perchée par-dessus la barrière du balcon, elle n'avait pas encore fait son apparition dans le bal que déjà la tête lui tournait. Elle avait eu besoin de prendre l'air assez rapidement si elle ne voulait pas finir très vite étalée à même le sol. Posant son coude sur la rambarde pour venir loger son menton dans sa main droite, elle observait les invités faire leurs premiers pas devant les immenses portes du château. Ceux-ci étaient somptueux pensait la jeune fille. Elle soupira en observant attentivement ces gens tout d'or vêtus.

\- **_H_ _mmm… j'ai toujours bien du mal à trouver ma place parmi tous ces nobliaux, je ne ressemble qu'à une souillon face à eux._** Elle baissa la tête et soupira de nouveau, se laissant aller à de bien tristes pensées.

 **ooo**

\- **_« Gong… ! »_**

Le _**« gong »**_ indiquant le début du bal retentit et la tira de ses sombres pensées. Alors la jeune fille redressa le menton, observa attentivement la foule, qui se faisait de plus en plus épaisse au bas des marches, et serra ses poings pour se motiver. Un deuxième _ **« gong »**_ retenti et la jeune fille se précipita hors du balcon pour s'engouffrer dans les interminables couloirs. Cette fois-ci elle ne s'arrêterait pas en chemin.

 **ooo**

Effleurant du bout des doigts les murs ornés de majestueuses tapisseries brodées d'un fin fil d'or, Marinette s'extasiait toujours en voyant ces beaux ornements. Non ! Dire qu'ils sont beaux serait une insulte envers ceux-ci ! Les tapisseries posées sur les murs étaient aussi somptueuse que les joyeux les plus rares et les plus chers.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les violons commencer leur douce valse, Marinette se surpris à rêver. Leur chant était aussi doux que celui d'un oiseau sifflant sa joie de vivre. Elle pressa le pas ne voulant pas perdre une minute de plus dans ces longs couloirs, vraiment trop long à son goût.

Elle arriva enfin en haut des marches qui la mèneraient tout droit vers la salle du bal, tout droit vers tous ses nobliaux qui, en temps normaux, ne lui aurait jamais adressé un seul regard. Mais ce soir était différent des autres. Cette fois-ci elle pouvait, elle avait vraiment le droit de faire partie de tout ces nobles. Elle effleura une dernière fois son loup de ses fins doigts, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne découvrirait son identité cachée. Posant la main sur la rambarde en or de l'immense escalier, elle s'élança vers la foule qui l'observait bouche bée. Un des serviteurs du château s'avança immédiatement en la reconnaissant et lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à descendre les marches. Aussitôt, notre jeune Ladybug se senti plus forte, plus sûre d'elle. Elle était même fière de se présenter face à toutes ses personnes qui passent leur temps à ignorer sa catégorie.

Arrivée au bas des marche, le serviteur lui lâcha la main et elle continua seule. Alya, qui l'avait observée tout le long de son entrée, lui fit un délicat sourire pour l'encourager à continuer. Elle sourit en retour et redressa fièrement le menton, s'enfonçant peu à peu dans la foule qui ne cessait de murmurer à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. **_« Qui est cette jeune fille, je ne l'ai jamais vu. »_** pouvait-elle entendre. Mais ce qui la fit encore plus sourire, c'était d'entendre les autres murmuraient qu'elle était belle.

Un nouveau **« gong »** retentit pour annoncer aux inviter qu'ils pouvaient se mettre en place au centre de la salle. De nombreux cercles se formèrent et les danses débutèrent. Ladybug fut immédiatement aspirée dans une des rondes et commença à calquer les pas des autres danseurs. Elle sourit quand elle débuta une énième ronde, en pensant à son père et à sa mère désormais décédés. Elle se rappelait être juchée sur les pieds de son père, sa mère frappant dans ses mains en rythme avec la musique. Son père la faisait tourner encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus, elle se souvint encore de la joir de vivre qui berçait les lieux de son enfance. Mais à la mort de ses parents, elle s'était refermée sur elle-même, ignorant tous ceux qui tentait de lui parler, elle refusait même jusqu'à ces douces mélodie qu'elle aimait tant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle rencontra Alya que tout changea, elle était à la rue et la jeune femme l'accueillit sous son toit et Marinette repris peu à peu goût à la vie et à toutes ces merveilles qui l'accompagnaient. Certes, elle n'avait plus son ancien statu de noble, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Au contraire, elle était heureuse de sa place au sein du château, aux côtés de la maîtresse de maison, désormais devenue sa meilleure amie.

Fermant les yeux, Ladybug se laissait aller à tourner aux rythmes endiablés des violons qui s'emballaient et accéléraient de plus en plus. Les seules fois où elle rouvrait ses beaux yeux bleus, ce n'était que lorsqu'il fallait changer de partenaire et se faire attraper par quelqu'un de nouveau. Elle rouvrit une dernière fois les yeux pour changer une dernière fois de partenaire. C'est là qu'elle le vit. Beau comme un dieu, l'attrapant dans ses bras. Son sourire s'effaça alors que leurs regards se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, il plongea plus profondément son regard émeraude dans ses prunelles bleues nuit. Les violons se stoppèrent. La danse était finie.

 **ooo**

* * *

 _ **Voila ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plus ^^ J'essayerai de vous poster le prochain très rapidement mais je ne promet rien... Je suis toujours en pleine révision pour mes partiels :(**_

 _ **Bisous à vous mes loulous !**_


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou mes loulous ! Voici le chapitre 4 j'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue (en tout j'ai été plus vite que pour le chapitre 3 XD) Je voulais vous le publier pour la nouvelle année alors voila c'est fait ^^ ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Une coccinelle hypnotisée par le regard perçant d'un ultime prédateur.

Telle une faible proie, la belle Ladybug était littéralement envoûtée par le regard intense du chat noir face à elle. Pendant un temps qui lui semblait infinie, elle plongea tête la première dans son beau regard émeraude ne songeant pas une seconde à revenir à la surface, les deux pieds sur terre. Elle restait là, lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, à l'observer, alors qu'autour d'eux c'est le chaos total. Les gens se pressaient ça et là pour aller vers le buffet ou bien pour rencontrer des personnes qu'ils reconnaissaient, certains levaient même les bras en l'air tels des possédés, heureux de se retrouver là, au beau milieu de tout se brouhaha. Mais Ladybug n'en avais que faire de tout cela. Tout ce qui l'importait réellement, c'était le bel homme déguisé en chat noir dressé devant elle.

L'insistance de la rouge fit naître un doux sourire satisfait sur les fines lèvres de la noble tête blonde. Ne détachant pas son regard émeraude de son regard bleu profond, il attrapa sa douce main et se pencha pour lui faire un baisemain. Les lèvres à peine posées sur sa peau, presque en suspension, il huma profondément le délicat parfum que portait sa peau. Il se redressa gracieusement, le sourire plus grand que jamais, fixant toujours son regard, et finit par la lâcher.

 _ **\- Au plaisir de vous revoir Gente Dame.**_ Sur cette dernier phrase, il l'a laissa seule et parti vers un autre côté de la salle. Le suivant du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement de son champ de vision, la rouge s'en alla à son tour et se dirigea vers l'immense buffet dressé en l'honneur des nobles invités d'Alya.

ooo

Que venait-il de se passer ? Même Ladybug était incapable de répondre à cette simple question. Enfin si ! Elle avait bien une petite idée de la réponse mais elle en était pas sur.

Elle sourie à l'idée qu'un homme aussi beau qu'un ange et aussi fort qu'un dieu venait de danser avec elle, de la tenir tout contre lui et surtout... oui, cela lui semblait le plus important... il l'avait regardé droit des les yeux et venait de lui faire un baisemain. _**Haaa !**_ Rien que d'y penser elle se sentait rougir !

Elle caressait le dos de sa main et les images du regard émeraude de son prince lui revinrent à l'esprit. Elle revoyait très bien son doux sourire et ses yeux brillants, tel deux petites émeraudes que l'on aurait volé au plus grand des bijoutiers de Paris, qui la fixaient d'un air attentionné (ou peut-être était-ce elle qui se l'imaginait, mais n'y pensons pas...), son grain de peau sans un seul défaut ; pas une seule rougeur ni brillance en trop, un teint à en faire pâlir de jalousie. Mais mon dieu que ses yeux étaient beaux ! Son sourire s'étira de plus belle et elle sentit le poids des regards tournés vers elle à la dévisager tel une bête de cirque. Mais Ladybug n'en avait cure, elle se fichait bien de tout ces visages qui l'a fixaient comme si elle devenait folle, comme si elle était possédée. Tout ce qui la préoccupait en ce moment c'était le doux sourire de son beau prince.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Non, vraiment ? Vous ne voyez pas ? Pourtant, la réponse à cette question paraissait foudroyante pour notre jeune amie, foudroyant tel un coup de foudre. Elle savait parfaitement que la réponse à cette question n'était que l'amour pur. Le vrai, le grand, l'unique.

Elle devenait sûrement folle de penser cela, (ce qui était sûrement le cas d'ailleurs). Mais elle voulait vraiment croire que ces sensations de vertiges et de tournis n'était pas dues à la danse mais bien à lui. Elle voulait vraiment croire que cette sensation de papillon de le ventre n'était pas due au faite qu'elle ne digérait pas la nourriture qu'elle venait d'avaler (là aussi il se pouvait que se soit cela). Non ! Elle voulait réellement y croire !

ooo

Reprenant peut à peut ses esprits, (bah oui, il était clair que les personnes présentes autour d'elle devaient commencer à prendre peur !), Ladybug fronça les légèrement les sourcils et frotta ses mains, bien qu'elles ne soient pas sales, sur sa longue robe rouge et noire. Elle tourna rapidement sur elle même, un peut trop rapidement à son goût, et changea brutalement de direction.

 _ **\- "Boum !"**_

La voilà maintenant projetée dans les airs. Enfin... elle serait sûrement tombée les quatre pattes en l'air si seulement une personne ne lui avait pas tendue la main pour le rattraper de justesse par le bras. Se relevant avec le peu de grâce qu'elle parvient à trouver, elle tentait de remercier son "sauveur" quand elle releva la tête pour lui faire face.

 _ **\- Mer...**_ Son regard bleu nuit rencontra un regard émeraude qui ne lui était pas vraiment inconnu, elle l'avait suffisamment observé pour le reconnaître.

Figeait devant ce bel inconnu avec qui elle avait dansé il y a peu, elle se retrouvait là comme une idiote, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, pas même un battement de cils ne lui vint. Il l'a redressa tout de même et la colla presque contre lui. Son regard envers elle était étrange se dit-elle, il restait brillant mais elle y détectait, cependant, une légère touche d'inquiétude, comme s'il se faisait du souci à son sujet. Ce devait être idiot de pensait cela, se dit-elle, d'autant plus qu'un large sourire moqueur fendait son si jolie visage en deux, lui donnant un côté enfantin.

Il fut le premier à briser le silence entre eux deux.

 _ **\- Vous...**_ murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et séduisante en resserrant son étreinte.

 _ **\- Vous...**_ lui répondit-elle dans le même ton.

 _ **"Vous"**_... c'est tous ce qu'elle était parvenue à lui répondre. Elle devait avoir une moue d'enfant sur le visage, une de ses moues adorables que les enfants vous font quand on leur refuse quelque chose, car le bel inconnu lui rendit un sourire des plus divins. Ce simple sourire eut le don de lui redonner confiance en elle.

ooo

Il décida de l'éloigner du buffet et de la conduire vers la zone de danse, là où les violons avaient repris leur douce valse. Il cala sa main droite dans sa main gauche tandis que sa main gauche venait se nicher dans le creux de ses reins. Tout deux entamèrent une lente valse, tournant sur eux même, le regard toujours planté dans celui de l'autre. Ladybug était aux anges, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé pouvoir se retrouver là, au milieu de tous ces nobliaux, mais surtout dans les bras de l'un d'eux. Elle imaginait bien la tête qu'aurait du faire Alya si elle l'avait vu. Elle lui aurait certainement fait un immense sourire et lui tendant son pouce tourné vers le haut pour l'encourager.

\- _**Je ne connais même pas votre prénom.**_ Lui demanda-t-il avec un petit rire nerveux. À vrai dire, cette question le travaillait depuis que ses yeux ont croisé les siens.

\- _**Et bien...**_ Elle semblait réfléchir, devait-elle lui révéler son prénom ou bien le lui cacher ? _ **Pour ce soir ce sera Ladybug.**_ Lui répondit-elle confiante. Elle présentait que mentir serait la meilleure solution pour elle.

\- _**Ladybug...**_ Répéta-t-il d'un air songeur, lui aussi semblait réfléchir. La faisant une nouvelle fois tourner il enchaîna sa réponse. _**Alors disons que ce soir je serai votre noble et fidèle Chat Noir.**_ S'arrêtant et se séparant rapidement d'elle, il fit une gracieuse courbette, lançant son bras droit devant lui. Il l'a repris bien vite dans ses bras et ils recommencèrent leur danse.

\- _**Alors, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance mon chaton !**_

Elle le vit légèrement rougir après cette réplique. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il apprécier vraiment ce caractère, il l'à trouvait... Intéressante et... ENFIN il rencontrait une femme différente de toutes ces idiotes, avec aucun sens de l'humour et aucun charisme, qui ne s'intéressaient qu'à son argent et sa haute noblesse !

ooo

La soirée était presque terminée, les douze coups de minuits approchaient et Ladybug n'avait aucunes envies de devoir quitter les puissants bras de son Chat Noir. Elle avait dansé toute la nuit avec lui et tant pis pour toutes ces autres femmes qui la fusillaient du regard et avaient voulu lui prendre son cavalier. Tant pis pour elles ! Elle se sentait incroyablement heureuse qu'il ait voulu reste danser avec elle. Il n'avait pas voulu la lâcher. Certes, elle lui avait pourtant proposé de changer de partenaire mais il avait refusé net. Son sourire ne pouvait que s'épanouir.

Les douze coups étaient de plus en plus imminents. Le «gong» final allait bientôt retentir et il serait temps pour eux d'ôter leur masque et de dévoiler au grand jour (enfin à la nuit) leur véritable identité. Seulement, Ladybug ne le savait pas.

Chat Noir s'arrêta lorsque l'horloge sonna les douze coups de minuit, au douzième coup, le gong final retentit et tout le monde stoppa ses occupations. Ladybug fixa longuement son partenaire pour trouver une réponse dans son regard émeraude, celui-ci lui sourit de nouveau.

\- _**Il est temps d'ôter les masques.**_ Lui murmura-t-il.

Cette réponse lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Elle le fixait désormais avec un regard apeuré, cherchant une issus pour s'échapper. Son esprit réfléchissait à cent à l'heure, essayant de trouver quelque chose ressemblant à une issus. «Non ! Pas là, il finirait par me rattraper !» se dit-elle. Son regard fouillait chaque recoin. Elle devait trouver !

Elle finit par la trouver cette fichue issus. Au milieu de la foule, elle pouvait apercevoir qu'un trou c'était formé et menait vers les cuisines du château, en le rejoignant assez vite, elle pourrait peut-être sauver sa peau sans se faire rattraper pas le Chat Noir. Elle savait parfaitement que l'accès lui serrait refusé.

Ni une, ni deux, elle lâcha son beau prince et fonça vers sa dernière chance. Courant à en perdre haleine, elle ne se retournerait pas. Pas même lorsqu'elle l'entendra lui crier après. Elle ne remarquera même pas qu'elle perdra son loup dans sa course folle. Elle ne remarquera pas non plus qu'il l'aura ramassé et gardé avec lui. Tout ce qu'elle remarquera c'est l'horrible grincement de portes (qui admettons le venait de lui sauvait la vie) qui s'ouvraient lorsqu'elle les poussait. Tout ce qu'elle remarquera c'est ce soulagement qu'elle aura ressentit en entrant dans cette fichue cuisine, en sentant la chaleur des fourneaux mais également la bonne odeur de la nourriture à laquelle elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher, (enfin en temps normaux, ce soir était un soir exceptionnel). Du soulagement et rien d'autre. Enfin presque rien d'autre... Elle ne pourrait pas ignorer très longtemps cette pointe de culpabilité et cette sensation d'abandon qui lui envahiraient bientôt entièrement le cœur.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous aura plu ! En tout cas BONNE ANNEE 2017, que ces 12 prochains mois vous soit pleins de bonnes choses mais surtout pleins de nouveaux chapitres et de nouvelles fictions !

Bisous à vous tous mes loulous !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Coucou mes loulous, je reviens enfin (ou pas) avec le cinquième et dernier chapitre de ma fiction. J'ai enfin réussi à la terminer ! Je suis un peu surprise de sa longueur, je pensais qu'il serait bien plus court que ça, mais bon... j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que ça sera à la hauteur de vos désirs ! Enfin bref... bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 _ **« Saletés d'oiseaux ! »**_ Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas s'arrêter de chanter afin de laisser la belle Marinette dormir tranquillement ? Non, bien sur que non ils ne le pouvaient pas ! Cela ne paraissait pas trop les embêter, ils se fichaient totalement de savoir que la jeune fille voulait rester la à se morfondre de sa fuite de la veille.

 _ **« Saleté d'oiseaux ! »**_ , pensait Marinette. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure à peine, ce qui était certainement le cas. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement mais les referma immédiatement en sentant la trop forte lumière blanche ainsi que les cris suraigus de ces fichus oiseaux lui vriller le crâne. Tenant sa tête entre ses mains, elle avait l'impression que celle-ci allait exploser. Sa tête lui tourner, lui lançait comme des coups de canon, et résonnait à chaque nouveau cri de ses satanés volatiles. Encore un peu et elle finirait par vomir ce qu'il lui restait de ce fameux repas qu'elle avait pu manger la veille au soir.

Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Rien qui ne puisse la plonger dans cet état pensait-elle. Elle n'avait pas abusée de la boisson présente à la fête et les danses endiablées ne pouvaient certainement pas être la cause de son état. Si ?

Elle se risqua de nouveau à ouvrir les yeux, très lentement elle les ouvrit à moitié puis entièrement. Sa vision, tout d'abord troublée, avait fini par s'accommoder à tant de lumière. La pièce en était tellement inondée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à voir où elle avait bien pu atterrir après sa fameuse fuite. Ha oui tient c'est vrai ! Elle l'avait presque oubliée celle-là.

Plissant ses fins yeux lagons, elle fut enfin capable de nommer le lieu ou elle se trouvait. La cuisine. Elle n'avait, à parement pas bougé de l'endroit où elle avait fini sa course folle et avait du probablement s'y endormir. _**« Charmant ! »**_ , pensait-elle. Elle aurait pu choisir un autre endroit que celui-ci, mais non. Elle avait préférée s'endormir au milieu de toutes ses casseroles, assiettes et ustensiles en tout genre, qui gisait là, dans les nombreux tonneaux en bois remplis d'eau, dans l'attente d'être lavés.

Fixant du regard l'un de ses tonneaux, elle avança près de lui et s'y pencha au dessus. Elle fixa longuement ce visage où régnaient encore de nombreuses traces de larmes, et de maquillage. Génial ! Le visage qui se présentait à elle n'avait rien de celui qu'elle portait la veille. Toute l'assurance et l'espoir qu'elle endosser jadis, l'avaient définitivement quittée. Elle quitta son loup et porta sa main à son visage afin d'y enlever toutes les traces gâchant son si jolie visage.

Un détail de pourtant lui sauta au visage. Son loup ! Elle ne portait plus son loup ! Elle l'avait surement perdu lors de sa fuite, se dit-elle. Se pourrait-il qu'on l'ait reconnu ? En fait cela n'avait plus vraiment d'importance à ses yeux maintenant qu'elle avait fuit.

Regardant toute la crasse autour d'elle, Marinette suggérait d'aller se changer, et ainsi endosser ses habits de domestique, pour enfin se mettre à la dure tâche qu'était de nettoyer cette grande cuisine.

ooo

Marinette arriva enfin devant le mastodonte de bois lui bloquant le passage. Poussant un énième soupir, elle s'appuya de toutes ses forces et entreprit de la pousser. La géante de bois s'ouvrit lourdement, lui soufflant au visage toute la poussière ayant élu domicile sous sa lourde masse de bois. Oui… le sort était vraiment contre elle aujourd'hui… Il ne manquait plus qu'elle ne déchire sa belle robe aux couleurs de coccinelle.

Marinette se dirigea lentement vers sa vieille coiffeuse toute miteuse, mais qui lui était pourtant si chère à son cœur, et entreprit de se déshabiller afin de se vêtir de ses vêtements de servantes reposant sur la coiffeuse.

 _ **« Saletés d'oiseaux ! Ils ne vont vraiment pas me laisser tranquille ! »**_ , Pensait encore et toujours Marinette, le cœur trop lourd pour entendre quelque chose de geai. Pourquoi donc ses abominables volatiles avaient-ils toujours cette manie de chanter ? Pourquoi avaient-ils le cœur assez joyeux alors que celui de Marinette baignait dans une tristesse et mélancolie infinies. Pourquoi ses oiseaux avaient-ils le droit de connaître l'amour et la joie de le vivre, alors que Marinette, elle, ne vivait que déception et mélancolie. Elle sentait comme un immense vide dans sa poitrine, un vide que seul se regard émeraude posé sur elle ne pourrait combler.

Le chant des oiseaux se tut et elle se rappela sa tâche première, celle de nettoyer les immondices envahissant la vaste cuisine.

Marinette retournait donc vers la cuisine, le cœur rempli de joie et de bonheur.

 _ **\- La journée va être très longue, Marinette…**_

ooo

Une rebelle chevelure de feu s'attardait à espionnait les couloirs du château. Alya ayant aperçut la bonne humeur contagieuse de sa jeune couturière, se tenait cachée derrière un des murs de son château afin d'espionner sa jeune amie. Cela n'était pas les habitudes de Marinette d'afficher un visage aussi maussade. En temps normaux, Marinette arborait un immense sourire éveillant la gaîté même chez les plus grognons. Alya savait très bien qu'il était très rare de voir son amie sans ses fameux sourires qui voulaient vous dire _**« Tout va bien ! »**_ , même quand les problèmes l'habitaient, Marinette était ce petit rayon de soleil capable d'illuminer l'immense demeure toute entière.

Quelque chose n'allait pas chez son amie, mais quoi ?

Alya se souvint alors avoir vu la jeune femme quitter le bal en courant et en se cachant le visage, elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu la peur habiter son regard, comme si la coccinelle allait se faire attaquer par le chat. Marinette avait fuit pour aller se réfugier la où personne de la haute société n'irait la chercher.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencée et Marinette semblait aux anges dans les bras du beau et séduisant Chat Noir. Tout avait basculé aux douze coups de minuits, alors qu'il fallait enlever les masques. Mais oui ! C'était bien cela qui lui avait fait peur ! Un peu comme une idée fulgurante, une idée de génie, Alya venait de comprendre ce qui était passé par la tête de son amie. Elle comprenait enfin les peurs de Marinette, elle avait eu peur de dévoiler son visage, son identité, son rôle de domestique. Il est vrai que bon nombre de ses invités l'avait vu travailler à son service, mais elle doutait que ceux-ci n'ait réellement fait attention à sa présence, contrairement à se que pensait Marinette. Il fallait qu'elle arrange cette histoire et redonner le sourire de son amie.

ooo

Un jeune homme se présenta devant les portes du château. Un jeune homme portant une soyeuse chevelure dorée. A la lumière du jour, ses cheveux paraissaient s'embraser, le soleil ne paraissait n'être qu'une faible flammèche face à l'éclat de ses cheveux.

La blonde chevelure s'élançait ses les hautes marches de marbres de la somptueuse demeure. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'homme ne savait pas s'il devait frapper ou s'enfuir en courant sachant très bien que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était une mauvaise idée, bien qu'il le ferait de toute façon.

Ravalant sa salive et tendant le bras vers les géantes de bois, il attrapa la poignée dorée et frappa trois coups. Trois coups secs et forts. Le temps parut s'arrêter, tellement il le trouvait lent. Les nerfs à vifs, il avait bien du mal à retrouver son calme, d'ordinaire toujours présent en lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il avait du mal à prendre sur lui et à chasser cet émoi.

Le temps sembla redémarrer car un serviteur vint lui ouvrir les lourdes portes de bois et l'accueilli. Il le conduisit jusqu'au salon, là où l'attendait la maîtresse de maison, son amie Alya.

 _ **\- Adrien ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir de si tôt !**_ elle l'étreignit chaleureusement dans ses bras, l'embrassant également sur la joue.

 _ **\- Je suis moi-même surpris de me retrouver si vite en ta demeure.**_ Sa voix se faisait plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Toussotant légèrement à la fin de sa phrase, il lui adressa un charmant sourire.

 _ **\- Alors ? Que puis-je pour toi, mon cher ?**_

Il plongea sa main dans l'une de ses poches, à la recherche d'un objet qu'il sorti bien vite. Il tenait dans sa main droite le loup rouge à points noirs en dentelle de la jeune et jolie Marinette. L'offrant à son amie afin qu'elle puisse l'examiner de plus prêt (chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de faire), son cœur battait de plus en plus fort à l'idée que la jeune femme puisse poser un nom sur ce masque.

 _ **\- J'aurais voulu savoir si, par pur hasard, tu savais à qui appartient ce loup, comme tu es la seule à connaître tout tes invités...**_ Sa vois était si basse, lorsqu'il parlait, qu'on pourrait croire qu'il avait honte de sa question. _**La fille qui le portait avait un regard bleu nuit lumineux, tel les étoiles dans un ciel d'été. Ses cheveux bleutés semblaient aussi doux que de la soie et son sourire…**_ il marqua une pose, levant les yeux au ciel comme s'il priait les anges. _**Son sourire était si éclatant qu'il aurait pu faire pâlir de honte le plus scintillant des soleils.**_

Alya porta l'une de ses mains à son visage, cachant le sourire ravi, naissant au coin de ses lèvres. Adrien était complètement sous le charme de Marinette, alias Ladybug, songeait la jeune femme. Le costume et le masque qu'elle portait la veille, lui avait permis de se libérer de son faible statu de domestique, elle était devenue quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin non ! Elle avait enfin libéré la véritable personne qui sommeillait en elle. Avec un sourire moqueur, Alya s'approcha un peut plus de son ami d'enfance et posa les mains sur son épaule.

 _ **\- Je pense avoir ma petite idée sur cette question…**_

Le sourire et le regard enjoués d'Alya en disaient long sur ses pensées, elle savait à qui se masque appartenait, elle connaissait la véritable identité de sa Lady et il allait bientôt le découvrir à son tour. A cette pensée, le cœur du beau blond rata un battement.

ooo

 _ **« Et de huit ! »**_

La jeune femme, toujours dans la cuisine, venait de terminer de nettoyer sa huitième casserole. Cela pouvait semblait peu si l'on ne comptait pas la vingtaine de plateaux et la bonne centaine d'assiettes et couverts que la bleue avait du laver. Cela faisait près de trois heures que Marinette était entrée dans cette fichus cuisine. Trois heures qu'elle se tuait à astiquer sa belle mais très sale vaisselle en porcelaine. Le plus dur dans cette affaire, était d'essuyer la vaisselle sans la faire tomber, ou aussi de la ranger sans la faire tomber… Oui c'était bien cela le plus compliqué.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que ses mains ne supportait plus le contacte de l'eau savonneuse, de la brosse et de la vaisselle. Presque une heure qu'elle voyait ses douces mains flétrir, comme les mains des anciens, à cause de l'eau dans les tonneaux. Une heure qu'elle parvenait à continuer sa tâche tout en ignorant les douleurs, les crampes et les saignements de ses mains. Une heure qu'elle nettoyait cette porcherie sans oser se plaindre, (enfin en réalité, cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'elle nettoyait, astiquait, dans cette maison, et cela sans se plaindre ne serait-ce une seconde). Mais là, elle en avait plus que mare ! La vaisselle sale commençait, l'eau maintenant froide et toutes ses blessures à ses mains, commençaient à la rendre folle. Elle allait pousse un énième juron en lançant une assiette sur le mur face à elle. Les lourdes portes en bois de la cuisine s'ouvrirent et elle se stoppa dans son geste et dans son cri. Elle observait, bouche-bée la main en l'air tenant toujours son assiette, les deux personnes qui venaient de rentrer.

 _ **\- Marinette ! Nous t'avons cherché partout !**_

Alya accouru jusque son amie et a pris dans ses bras, elle s'était vraiment faite du souci en ne trouvant son amie, ni dans sa chambre, ni dans les couloirs du château. Adrien observait la scène ébahi jamais il n'avait vu une personne, une maîtresse de maison, s'occuper et se faire ainsi du souci pour une de ses domestiques. Souvent, et même toujours, les personnes de haut rang, maltraitaient ou ne faisaient pas du tout attention à leurs domestiques.

Marinette, elle, avait le regard fixé sur celui du beau blondinet qui se présentait à elle. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, elle pressentait qu'elle avait déjà vu se regard, il lui disait quelque chose. Un regard profond, vert émeraude la toisait attentivement. Il scrutait ses moindres faits et gestes. Ses douces pupilles bleues nuits s'étaient noyées dans ce regard émeraude, incapable de remonter à la surface.

Elle se mit alors à imaginer le beau blondinet avec des oreilles de chat noires en cuir, un loup noir en cuir également et un immense manteau noir orné d'une longue queue de chat cousue dans le bas du dos. Cette vision de lui, lui fit comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. L'homme présenté face à elle était son beau prince de la veille son beau Chat Noir. Ses joues s'enflammèrent immédiatement et son regard écarquillé ne pouvait se détacher du sien, de se doux visage où régnaient incompréhension et questionnement. Le regard du jeune blondinet exprimait beaucoup de choses, beaucoup trop de choses. A passer par la surprise, la crainte, la joie mais aussi peut-être la déception, pensait Marinette. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son beau prince ne pouvait être déçu que sa Ladybug ne soit qu'une simple domestique. Hé oui, la belle, forte et franche Ladybug n'était qu'une timide, souillon et vulgaire domestique.

Marinette finit par baisser les yeux, honteuse. Honteuse d'avoir fait peur à son amie mais surtout honteuse d'être là face à ce noble blondinet. Honteuse de n'être qu'une simple domestique. Honteuse d'être ce qu'elle est vraiment. Honteuse de n'être que Marinette.

Contre toutes attentes (et surtout celles de Marinette), le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui tendis le masque rouge à points noirs qu'Alya lui avait rendis quelques minutes auparavant. Le loup resta quelque seconde dans la main tendue du jeune homme avant de venir reposer dans la douce paume de la jeune bleutée. Elle effleura des doigts le fin tissu rouge de son loup ainsi que les coutures autour de chaque disque de tissus noirs représentant les points noirs de la coccinelle. A la voir agir ainsi, Adrien aurait pu penser qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois ce tout nouvel objet. Il aurait très bien pu penser qu'elle n'était pas la personne qu'il recherchait et repartir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il aurait pu se dire tout cela mais… quelque chose en lui, lui faisait pesait penser qu'elle était bien sa Lady. Peut-être cette chose était dans son regard. Le même regard de sa Lady d'un bleu nuit profond prêt à vous scruter l'âme, néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose que la jeune femme n'avait pas, il lui manquait peut-être ce léger éclats lumineux dans ses pupilles, cet éclat de vie et joie qu'avait sa Lady pendant toute la soirée. Mais même sans cet éclats, il restait en mesure d'affirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de Lady en face de lui, oui… il en était sur.

Le masque toujours entre les mains, Marinette releva les yeux vers le jeune homme blond et sursauta en voyant ce qu'il avait revêtis. Il venait de revêtir son masque de Chat Noir, lui confirmant qu'il était bien celui avec qui elle avait dansé la veille. Un immense sourire lui aiguayé le visage et Marinette ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Alors qu'elle portait le loup à son visage pour confirmer son identité, le jeune blond lui sourit de plus belle, la fixant de ses douces pupilles olivâtre.

 _ **\- Bonjour ma Lady, c'est un immense plaisir de vous revoir !**_

Sa voix était aussi douce et chaleureuse que la veille, il ne paraissait pas si déçu que cela finalement. Marinette tourna le visage pour demander de l'aide à Alya, mais celle-ci s'était sauvée pour laisser les deux jeunes gens entre eux. Elle tourna finalement son doux visage vers celui qui lui faisait naître des papillons dans l'estomac et lui sourit gentiment tout en s'inclinant.

 _ **\- Bonjour Chaton, votre présence ici m'envoie ravie !**_ La jeune femme avait retrouvé toute sa fierté et son courage pour s'adresser à son prince. _**Alors ? Déçu d'avoir affaire à la pauvre Marinette, simple domestique.**_ Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander cela en perdant son doux sourire. Baissant la tête, elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qui aller suivre.

Alors elle s'appelait Marinette, songeait le blondinet.

Le jeune homme avait aperçu son triste regard juste avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pensait cela. Pourquoi serait-il déçu alors que cette femme, se présentant à lui, était juste divinement belle et incroyablement courageuse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait une si basse estime d'elle-même. Certes, elle faisait partie d'une très basse classe en étant domestique, mais sa façon d'être, son caractère et sa nature auraient pu la faire passer une dame de la haute noblesse. Il ne pu s'empêcher de l'attraper par les épaules afin de la redresser et de fixer son regard dans le siens. Son sourire disparu et son regard s'attrista lorsqu'il vit qu'elle pleurait.

 _ **\- Pourquoi devrais-je l'être ?**_ Sa voix ce fit douce et réconfortante. _ **C'est plutôt toi qui devrait être déçue… je ne suis que le riche, arrogeant et ennuyeux Adrien. Alors que toi… toi tu es juste divinement belle, intelligente, forte, courageuse, certes un peu maladroite mais…**_ il marqua une pause voulant voir son expression elle ressemblait un peu à un poisson sorti de l'eau, ce qui le fit sourire. _**Mais, c'est ce qui fait tout ton charme. Tu es largement plus intéressante et intelligente que toutes ces autres femmes qui ne font que parler de mon argent. Alors même si tu es une simple domestique, je me fiche bien de ton statu, c'est toi et toi seule qui m'a plus et je compte bien t'arracher à ta jeune maîtresse !**_ Un son léger son sorti de ses lèvres suite à cette phrase, un son aussi beau que la mélodie d'un violon son rire enfantin.

Marinette ne savait que penser, les larmes coulaient abondamment, détrempant son masque de soie. Non des larmes de tristesse mais des larmes de joie. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer un homme aussi beau et gentil lui faire autant de compliments. Ce qui s'en suivit, elle ne put le prévoir.

 _ **\- Acceptes-tu de me suivre ?**_ Sa voix et son regard se faisaient implorant. Il lui tendait la main droite pour qu'elle la prenne. N'entendant pas de réponse, il la pris dans ses bras et enchaîna. _**Je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'enfuir. J'ai failli te perdre une fois, mais grâce à ce masque et à Alya je t'ai retrouvé. Je t'en pris… vient avec moi.**_

 _ **\- Oui…**_ sa voix était vraiment petite si bien qu'il eut du mal à l'entendre alors qu'elle était dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son visage et se laissa borde par cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelque heure.

 _ **\- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'enfuir…**_ répéta-t-il en soulevant son fin menton de ses longs et fins doigts. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent alors, scellant également la promesse d'être toujours au près de l'autre.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Voila ! C'était la fin ! J'espère vraiment que vous aurez aimé le chapitre et la fiction dans sa totalité. En tout cas, j'ai essayé de faire au mieux ^^**_

 _ **Passez une bonne journée, et bonne continuation pour vos prochaines lectures. Voila ! Bisous à tous !**_


End file.
